blackcloverfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Rosanne Vermillion
|status= Alive |species= Human |gender= Female |affinity= Acceleration |age= 25 |birthday= August 9th |sign= Leo |height= 182.88 cm |weight= ??? lbs |blood= O- |eyes= Cloudy Gold |hair= Vermillion |family= Ambrose ('Brother') |occupation= Crimson Lion Captain |squad= Crimson Lion |country= Clover Kingdom |workplace= |manga= Leisure Time |anime= |jva= |eva= }} is the of the Crimson Lion Magic Knight Squad, and a loyal citizen of the Clover Kingdom. She is known as the not only due to her own naturally great speed, but for her utilization of her Acceleration Magic. Appearance As expected of a woman of noble blood, and one of the royals nonetheless, Rosanne is a woman of beauty. Her beauty is rather straight forward, and can be observed and appreciated by even the simpletons in the Four Kingdoms. She stands taller than most, a staggering six feet in height, towering over some of the other captains. Her height not only makes her sought after by others, but it also adds to her powerful aura, an aura shared by the captains. An aura of power that could and had sent others of power running for their lives. Similar to the majority of her relatives in the , Rosanne possesses vermillion-coloured hair, hers more crimson in hue than others. Rosanne has always been proud of her hair, saying it is one of her best features. One of the reasons she adores her hair is because of how it corresponds with the colour of her own Magic Knight Squad, the Crimson Lions. A more endearing reason she admires her hair is because of the fact that her closest friend, Elizabeth Roselei says it suits Rosanne's personality. As for clothing, Rosanne's apparel is much simpler than the more complex and fancier outfits of other nobles and even her fellow captains, at least in her opinion. She is usually seen wearing a tight black body suit, which accentuates her already curvaceous and voluptuous body. On top of the bodysuit, she adorns a white fur coat. However, on occasions she deems worthy enough, she wears a long vermillion-coloured dress, a homage to her familial name. However, she does wear one accessory; an earring on her left ear. The earring is simple in design, a simple diamond. The only reason she wears it is because of it being a gift from her dearest friend, Elizabeth. Personality Battle Prowess Magic Acceleration Magic: The magic that Rosanne utilizes is known as , a form of magic that as suggested by its name, allows Rosanne to manipulate the acceleration of any moving object; whether that means increasing its movement speed or drastically slowing it down. Acceleration Magic is one with immense potential and versatility, and when combined with Rosanne's immeasurable strength as well as her incredible speed results in an almighty opponent. With the magic, Rosanne has risen to the esteemed rank of Captain, showing the sheer power this magic contains. The first prominent feature of Acceleration Magic would be the ability to increase the acceleration and thereby increase the speed of any moving object, be it living or non-living. With this Magic, Rosanne can slow down almost any tangible object in motion, including but not limited to: humans, weapons, and even certain magic spells. Of course, increasing the speed of any magic spell requires her to output the same amount or more mana than that actual spell, otherwise Rosanne is unable to increase its acceleration. It's the same situation with slowing down or deaccelerating a spell, Rosanne must produce the same amount of mana as the spell to push it back. Fortunately for Rosanne, she possesses a great well of magic power, often described as being massive, almost transcendant in nature. The second prominent feature of Acceleration magic would be the ability to decreased the acceleration and thereby decrease the speed and any moving object, be it living or non-living. Rosanne's ability to 'deaccelerate' is highly useful, especially when utilized on living beings. Not only does it slow down the movement of another, but Rosanne can deaccelerate most bodily functions to the extent of making it almost impossible to live. However, when Rosanne slows down anothers movements, she also slows down their magic flow to an extent. This results in Rosanne creating a delay in an opponents spell being cast, meaning she can avoid and counter with much more ease and poise than normally. Restraining Magic: Restraining Magic... Healing Magic: Healing Magic... Physical Prowess Immeasurable Strength: Even amongst the other captains, Rosanne possesses unfathomable strength. Raised alongside her cousins whom were predominantly male, Rosanne was forced to stand up for herself. As such, she dedicated her spare time to solely building up her physical strength in order to fend for herself amongst her family. Eventually, she was able to overpower her eldest cousin in terms of sheer strength by the age of thirteen; a feat which made her even more feared by her cousins. Even amongst the other applicants during the time when she applied to be a Magic Knight, at the ripe age of fifteen, she was able to physically punch solid magics such as Metal Magic, leaving dents and once shattering a wall made by another mage. This berserk strength is unmatched by any of the other captains, the true reason for her strength never being revealed. However it is suspected that it comes from her magic. Due to the nature of Acceleration Magic, it is plausible that not only does her mana flow faster than others, it perhaps quickens blood flow and the generation of cells. In that case, her strength would come from the much more rapid generation of muscle and connective tissue, resulting in sturdier and more powerful limbs. This is however merely only speculation on the behalf of others that have seen and heard the stories of the Lioness’ immeasurable strength. A prime example of the Captain’s unmatched strength would be one during a the dungeon run where she obtained her Steel Claws. A wall composed of complete magic power, one that had stood for what can presume for hundreds of years without being damaged whatsoever. Using her berserk strength, Rosanne brought the door crashing down upon itself, opening the way for her squad to move on through and receive the treasures that awaited them. Incredible Speed and Reflexes: Her speed and reflexes are often expected to be as intense as they are. Not only does Rosanne possess naturally intense speed and reflexes, her Acceleration Magic is what is able to push that fact beyond that of what a normal mage could ever hope to achieve. By being able to gradually and/or suddenly increase her acceleration allows for her to be able to avoid incoming attacks with relative ease is what makes her a feared combatant on the battlefield, especially when combined with her immeasurable strength. Using her speed, she is able to cover large distances within seconds, often using this in combat to disconcert and quickly strike her opponents with seemingly invisible attacks, which had lead others to believe she had used some sort of pain-inflicting magic on them when in reality it was her ability to increase her own acceleration and in turn her speed to incredible levels. Using this magic, she is able to quickly and easily avoid attacks; which makes her up reflexes. However, in order to do such she needs to possess some form of unimaginable reflexes in order to register attacks, and has done so in order to avoid attacks at point-blank range. A prime example would be when she dodge a lightning magic spell which had been directed at her. She will often let spells near her until the last second and avoid them, doing such to demotivate and anger opponents. The Lioness is rumoured to be one of the fastest Captains, if not the absolute fastest. Her speed and reflexes are practically unmatched. Of course, it takes time to reach this incredible level, having to gradually increase her own acceleration as the battle continues. Astronomical Endurance: Immense Durability Extraordinary Sight and Hearing: Massive Magic Power" Equipment Grimoire: Rosanne's grimoire is relatively simple and thin, which often leads to those who haven't heard of her to think of Rosanne as a weak mage. It is coloured the same hue as her hair and...TBA Steel Claws: The Steel Claws utilized by Rosanne in combat are no ordinary weapon, they are imbued with magical power. These specific claws utilize a magic similar to that of . Her claws are named...TBA Rose's Claws.jpg|One of her 'claws'. Relationships Quotes Trivia *Her alias, is a name only known and used by her 'brother', Ambrose, and her closest friends, Elizabeth Roselei, Scheherazade Pavus, Wynter Hivernal and strangely enough, Iolo Goch. **Wynter calls Rosanne, . Category:Magic Knight Captain Category:Magic Knights Captain